danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Azumamaro Gensai
|kanji = あずまマロ転機}} Azumamaro Gensai (あずままろ げんさい Gensai Azumamaro), also known as Maro, is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. His title is the Ultimate Entrepreneur (超高校レベルの起業家, chō kōkō reberu no kigyōka, Super High School Level Entrepreneur). History Early Life While growing up, Maro's parents taught him that there is no point in having something unless you earn it yourself. In order to buy all the high-end things he wished for, Maro decided to earn money by starting his own line of specialty ties. Less than a year later, his business became highly popular and successful, known to almost everyone in the country. While still in charge of the business, Maro created two additional companies that became just as successful as the first in half the time. He was even nominated for a popular magazine's Businessperson of the Year ''award three times. One day, an invitation arrived at his office asking him to attend the newly rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy. Killing School Retreat Appearance Maro is on the shorter side, compared to most his age. He has average-length black hair spiked up in front to look cooler. His preferred choice of outfit is a dark purple suit with a light blue shirt and a green and purple-striped tie from his popular brand of neckwear. He wears a pair of black dress shoes and his jacket is adorned with the logo of his company. Personality Maro is never without an air of confidence. He enjoys taking risks, jumping on any opportunity that comes his way. Whatever he does, he tries to look good doing it. He prefers the finer things in life, never missing the chance to increase his level of swag. Though his actions often seem selfish or irresponsible, he still tries his hardest to make others happy, particularly if they end up liking him more because of it. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Entrepreneur As the Ultimate Entrepreneur, Maro has a natural eye for business and opportunity. When he was only thirteen years old, he had already developed three highly successful companies and is still the C.E.O. of all of them. A popular magazine even nominated him for "Businessperson of the Year" three years in a row. Relationships Monokuma Maro displays notable resentment towards Monokuma. After Kan's execution, he instructs the bear to fuck himself up the butt with a cactus, more enraged at his captor than before. Hirokazu Itami Maro seems to enjoy Hirokazu's company. After the Strategist successfully clears his name in the first trial, Maro happily thanks him for the assistance. Maro refers to him as "Brain Child," despite Hirokazu's open rejection of the nickname. Ayumi Imagawa Maro has a somewhat rocky relationship with Ayumi. The Activist has shown disapproval towards him since they first met, informing him about his company's negative environmental effects. He nicknames Ayumi "Eyeliner Girl," due to her choice of makeup. She dislikes her nickname even more than Hirokazu. Kenta Higoshi While the two are only shown to interact once, Maro may possibly have some level of fear towards Kenta's talent. Before it was debunked, he assumed the Marksman was an assassin hired by Ayumi to kill him. Mayuko Terauchi Maro and Mayuko show extreme disdain towards each other with every interaction. Mayuko dislikes Maro's cocky, show-offish nature, afraid he will steal the spotlight from her, while Maro sees Mayuko as a spoiled, self-obsessed bitch who never had to work for anything in her life. He refers to her as "Bleachy Head" after her death, a nickname which he never got to give her, but would have likely enjoyed using just to make her angry. Upon learning she attempted to kill and frame him, Maro shows to disapprove of her even more than he did previously. Despite their bitter rivalry, the two still sit next to each other in the dining hall during the respect-building activity. It is unknown whether they chose this or there were simply no more seats left when one or the other arrived. Yoshinaka Shidehara Maro finds Yoshinaka to be uncultured and bland. He tries to connect with the Paleontologist during their inspection of the dining hall, but they do not seem to find any common ground. Even so, they end up sitting next to each other during the respect-building exercise, due to their mutual lack of close connections with the other campers. Kan Kawabata Maro and Kan do not have many interactions before the first trial. However, once Maro learns why Kan chose to set him up for Mayuko's death, he shows genuine sympathy for the Libero before his execution. Afterwards, Maro shows clear disapproval of the harsh manner in which Kan is punished, likely having grown closer to his fellow camper based on their mutual disdain toward Mayuko. Katsumi Yamawaki Katsumi was Maro's neighbor, turned business partner. He held a strong stake in the creating the specialty ties that began Maro Corp. Maro is incredibly proud of his friend's accomplishments and still works with him to this day, particularly when Katsumi entered high school as well and was scouted as the Ultimate Designer. Quotes * "Ladies, gentlemen, let me just say, 'sup?" * "You should really see someone about removing that giant stick from your ass." * "Whoa! Marksman?! You shoot stuff?! Are you some sort of assassin sent by Eyeliner Girl to stop my wrongly-assumed crimes against the planet?!" * "Why would the killer wanna make out with me?" * "Call me a skeptic, but I highly doubt she would be able to move her own corpse into the bathroom!" * "Fuck you. Up the butt. With a cactus." Trivia * Maro's English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, previously voiced Teruteru Hanamura in ''Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Korekiyo Shinguji in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. * Maro's talent and personality were both inspired by Todd Haverford from the comedy series ''Parks and Recreation ''before he started coming into his own over the course of the series. * Maro's birthday is a nod to comedian Aziz Ansari, who played the character who inspired him. * One of the uses Maro directed his riches toward is filling a pool with strawberry Jello. As evidenced by his FTEs, he tends to spend his free-time outside work performing similarly random tasks with junk food, such as making a pyramid of soda cans from the mini-fridge in his lab. * He regularly indulges in fruit-flavored junk food. * Maro is ambidextrous. He was born left-handed. * Maro is the writer's 4th favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Business-based Talents Category:Talent: Entrepreneur